AkuRoku Happily ever after
by Mischa-BlackCherry
Summary: Axel & Roxas are getting married whoohoo! AkuRoku , Zemyx , LarxeneOC
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings : **AkuRoku , Zemyx , LarxeneOC

**Warnings :**Yaoi , Yuri blah blah blah

**Disclaimer : **I own noting but the story & Raluxa

Raluxa : Yeah she owns me ... wait oh crap

* * *

**AT THE JEWELLERS**

"Hey Axel, what about this one?" Raluxa asked her red haired friend "Nah Roxas wouldn't wear that one it's to big" he looked at a few more rings "This ring HAS to be perfect if I want Roxie to say yes"

"O My God – it's beautiful!" Raluxa exclaimed. "What?" Axel ran over "That necklace Larxene would love – I have to buy it for her" "Hey I thought you were suppose to be helping me find the perfect engagement ring for Roxas – not a necklace for Larxene" Axel whined "Sorry – I'm still buying it" she pouted "Hey hey Ax look at this one" "What now – no way he'll love it" Axel said hugging the brunette. The ring was a gold band with three small sapphires.

**AT THE MEETING**

As Xemnas rambled on about god knows what , Xigbar fell asleep , Xaldin messed at his dreadlocks , Vexen worked on a experiment , Lexus also snoozed , Zexion read while Demyx leaned on his shoulder , Sai'x listened intensely to whatever Superior said , Axel glanced nervously at Roxas every few seconds , Luxord played solitaire , Marluxia daydreamed about flowers , Larxene admired her new necklace while Raluxa drew something (YAOI!) & Roxas looked bored. It was a normal meeting

"Any questions?" Xemnas asked but no one moved "Ok … any announcements to be made?" he asked, Raluxa looked over at Axel "Yes Superior I do" Axel spoke up "Go ahead VIII" "Em Roxas come up here he asked nervously" Roxas moved reluctantly, Axel took Roxas's hand in his. "Roxas when you came to the Organization I knew we'd be great friend & over time we became lovers … what I'm trying to say is" he took out the ring "Roxas will you marry me ?" Roxas started to cry "Axel … of course I will" Axel smiled warmly at his lover & hugged him close.

The rest of the Organization clapped. Raluxa & Marluxia went over "Roxas , Axel I-I cant believe it" Marluxia gushed hugging Axel & Roxas "Roxas can I be –" Raluxa started "Yes you can be the wedding planner" "Thank you thank you thank you" she shouted hugging the blonde. The ran off to started there destruction (I mean planning)

Later Axel & Roxas were going back to their room. "Axel I can't believe we're engaged" Roxas smiled "I know love its brilliant" he kissed him "I love you Roxas" he whispered "Love you too Axel"

* * *

Thanks for reading 

Reviewers get an invitation to their wedding


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings : **AkuRoku , Zemyx , LarxeneOC

**Warnings :**Yaoi , Yuri blah blah blah

**Disclaimer : **I own noting but the story & Raluxa

**

* * *

**

**In the week …**

The week coming up to the wedding was hectic but most of the members stayed out of it (what went a wedding is being planed by a mad teen, a sadist & a guy with pink hair – you keep out of it)

**In Raluxa's room (aka Bridesmaid**** & Marluxias headquarters)**

Larxene , Raluxa stop making out this instant & finish getting dressed" Marluxia barked as he straightened his hair "Sorry Miss Priss" Larxene joked. "Where's Namine?" Raluxa asked "I sent her to my room for our flowers" Marluxia answered "Oh what are they" she asked excitedly "Lilies" he beamed Larxene groaned in the background

**The ceremony**

Of course Axel was up at the alter, beside him was his best man Demyx. The Minister was Vexen. Xaldin was playing the organ. The pews were filled with the rest of the organisation & close friends (and my reviewers) When Xaldin started to play Roxas walked up the aisle in a white tuxedo (did you think I'd put him in a dress) followed by the flower girl Namine, Larxene, Marluxia, Raluxa & Zexion.

"Dearly beloved –"the door swung open & there stood Sora "What are you doing here" Raluxa hissed "Why wasn't I invited?" he asked "Roxas didn't want you here" "Actually I did" Roxas piped up "I forgot to tell you" "Fine Sora can stay" Axel ordered "Vexen skip to the vows"

"Do you Roxas take Axel to be your husband" "I do" he smiled "Axel, do you take Roxas to be your husband" "I do" "I know pronce you-""JUST KISS ALREADY" Demyx & Marluxia shouted. The two shared a long loving kiss

**The party**

Roxas & Axel danced & danced with each other until the were both tapped on the shoulder by Raluxa & Larxene "Hi guys we have something to tell you" Larxene beamed "I'm moving into Larxenes room" Raluxa said happily "O my god that's great" Axel exclaimed hugging them both. "I would ask her to marry me but well she's to young" Larxene sighed "Maybe some day we will love" Raluxa smiled kissing her on the cheek

"Oh don't you two have to leave for Twilight Town now" Axel nodded & pulled Roxas away as they said their goodbyes. Before the left Roxas said "Everyone gather round I'm gonna throw the bouquet" he said turning around & tossing the flowers into the air. "Zexion you caught them" Demyx said "We're gonna get married next" "Yeah but maybe not for another couple of years."

* * *

Thabks for reading 


End file.
